Draw style games such as Bingo, Keno, etc are conducted by allocating a player a card bearing a number of symbols, typically numbers. The symbols on the player card are a subset of a symbol set. To play the game, a draw is conducted in which a number of symbols are drawn from the symbol set. A player wins when the symbols on the player card match the drawn symbols under certain criteria. One such criteria may be that a certain number of the player symbols are drawn. Another criteria may be that the drawn symbols on the player card form a winning pattern. The draw may continue for a predetermined number of symbols. In a multi-player environment, the draw may continue until there is at least one winner.
Various methods for conducting bingo style games are known and are well established to the point where this style of game can be considered less exciting and attractive to players. What is required is a new draw style game that can be more attractive to gaming patrons.